niezgodnafandomcom-20200215-history
Hanging on
'Hanging on ' — jedna z piosenek, które są częścią soundtracku [[Niezgodna (film)|filmu Niezgodna]]. Wykonują ją: Ellie Goulding i Tinie Tempah. Tekst |-|Oryginalny= You know we can get away Because i’m calling your name Every day I feel this pain But you just turn and walk away No... I just can’t keep hanging on, to you and me I just don’t know what is wrong, with you and me Touch me and then turn away And put your hands into the flame Tell me if you feel this pain Cause I don’t want to be a ball and chain, no... I just can’t keep hanging on, to you and me I just don’t know what is wrong Tempah Give me the respect, forgive me and forget We’ve got to get a grip, living on the edge I barely even know this f-ck-ng woman in my bed And if that’s too much on my plate, then I ain’t finishing my veg And if anybody said the grass is greener on the other side Well it ain’t, swear on my mother’s life You got me wrapped up in your shit I’m feeling mummified I’ve only ever had this fucking feeling in my stomach twice You gave me what I needed, and I gave her everything she wanted Miss something ’bout your cleavage Now why can’t put my fingers on it You’re taking me the deepest I thought that she was gonna vomit If all women are from venus, then I guess I really got a rocket You've got a noose around my neck, but i'm still hanging on We've nearly reached the finish line up in our marathon I spat a verse, she sang a song She broke my heart, I took some Gaviscon I just can’t keep hanging on, with you, with me With you, with… |-|Tłumaczenie= Wiesz, że możemy uciec Ponieważ wołam Cię Każdego dnia czuję ten ból Ale Ty odwracasz się i odchodzisz. nie... Nie mogę wciąż czekać, na Ciebie i mnie Nie wiem co jest nie tak, ze mną i Tobą Dotknij mnie, a potem odsuń się Połóż dłonie w płomieniu I powiedz, czy czujesz ten ból Bo nie chcę być kulą u nogi, nie... Nie mogę wciąż czekać, na Ciebie i mnie Nie wiem co jest nie tak Okaż mi szacunek, przebacz i zapomnij Bądźmy poważni, żyjąc na krawędzi Praktycznie nie znam tej pie*dol*nej kobiety w moim łóżku I jeżeli to dla mnie za dużo nie będę kończył, jaka szkoda I jeżeli ktoś powiedział, że trawa jest bardziej zielona z drugiej strony Nie, nie jest, przysięgam na życie matki Owinęłaś mnie swoim gó*nem Czuję się skrępowany Miałem tylko dwa razy takie pierdolone uczucie w brzuchu Dałaś mi to, czego potrzebowałem, a ja dałem jej wszystko, czego chciała Tęsknię za twoim dekoltem Dlaczego teraz nie mogę położyć tam palca Zabierasz mnie najgłębiej Myślałem, że ona po mnie przyjdzie Jeżeli wszystkie kobiety są z Wenus, w takim razie musiałem być naprawdę napalony Masz pętle wokół mojej szyi, ale wciąż czekam Prawie osiągnęliśmy koniec w naszym maratonie Ona złamała moje serce, ja wziąłem trochę Gaviscon'u Nie mogę wciąż czekać, na Ciebie i mnie Z tobą i mną... Z tobą i ... Teledysk